Reading
by Elephant66
Summary: Hermione realizes she loves someone through reading. For The Houses Competition.


**Reading**

By Elephant66

Hello readers! Today this story is made for The Houses Competition. It is a Harry/Hermione story. Hermione as the main character. By the way Harry Potter is not mine it belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. I am just someone who likes Harry Potter and writing. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

Sometimes reading can teach you a lot. Books have helped me thrive at Hogwarts. But sometimes these books can help you in more ways than just academic. Now, I never expected to realize I love someone through reading.

* * *

It was summer and right now things are boring. The only way to escape boredom was reading. But all the books that lined my bookshelves were all read, well at least most of them. Today I wasn't in a mood for rereading. So next thing I knew I picked up a muggle book on love. One of the only book I haven't read in my bookshelves.

It had one section. How to know if you are in love. First thing I did was read the first page that immediately lists off how to know if you are in love.

1\. You are happiest with them

Who am I the happiest with? Maybe Ron? But Ron always upsets me and he can be really rude. Maybe Harry? I smiled at the thought.

2\. You think about them the most

Who do I think about the most? Without a doubt Harry. I'm always worried for him.

3\. You care more about them than yourself

Oh, well I've done that many times. Especially to Harry.

4\. You would do anything for them

Well that is for sure. I have done so many things for Harry.

5\. You love their imperfections

Well, I may be a perfectionist and all. But I sometimes do like Harry's imperfections. Not Ron's for sure, his jealousy. Uh!

6\. They make you a better person

I have learned so much from Harry. About friendship and bravery and... oh nevermind!

7\. Your love is your best friend

Now this caught me off guard. And made me blush and gasp. There is only one person who is my closest and best friend, Harry!

Harry! But-but I reread the list and every section had to do with Harry. Was I in love with Harry? Something about that thought, to my surprise, made me smile. Maybe I did love Harry.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and I decided after the war to go back to Hogwarts to finish our seventh year. Harry and I were made Head Boy and Head Girl.

Today it was Sunday. I just stormed off after having a huge argument with Ron. We have been dating this year ever since the kiss in the chamber. But it just didn't feel right. Ever since I read that muggle book last summer. Harry was always on my mind. But of course he had Ginny, they were dating. Ginny was a nice girl but her obsession with Harry drives me nuts. Anyways after my heated argument with Ronald. Who do I happen to run into? Of course it was Harry! Automatically I immediately felt happier and better. Am I the happiest with Harry?

* * *

Recently I have been worried about Harry. I am laying in my bed in the Gryffindor girl dormitories. Harry has been struggling with the weight of all the deaths in the war. I tell him it is not his fault and his spirits lift. But I feel like should help him more. Wait! Why am I thinking about Harry so much? Do I think about Harry the most?

* * *

Harry was hurt, mentally, he found out Ginny was using a love potion on him. I currently was in the Hospital wing due to an accident at a Quidditch match. The bludger well was a bit weird it went flying towards the crowd. And of course Ronald was in front of me and freaking stepped aside. THe bludger hit me and knocked me out. In the mix of it I also landed weird when I fainted and broke my leg. I just heard of Harry and Ginny's break up and Ginny's use of love potion. And I knew I had to help Harry. But Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me leave the Hospital Wing and I knew Harry probably was in a dark corner thinking dark thoughts. So in the middle of the night I snuck out. Wait! Why am I caring more about Harry than myself? Do I care more about Harry than myself?

* * *

Today I was helping Harry with his homework. I also helped Harry schedule out time for homework, time for Quidditch practice, and other stuff. I guess I was helping Harry a lot and doing a lot of things for him. I feel like I would do anything for Harry.

* * *

Well Harry may be horrible at getting his homework done. But I sort of love him because of it. Sometimes I feel I wish I could not be so uptight and be more chill like Harry. Sometimes I just love how Harry doesn't get his homework done!

* * *

Yes I remember from MY first year, "Books and cleverness? There are more important things, like friendship and bravery." And trust me but I didn't teach Harry that, Harry taught me. He made me a better person.

* * *

"Harry, you are my best friend!" There is not a lot of explaining to do there.

* * *

Well, early today Ron and I broke up. We are still friends. But after the breakup it felt like a breath of fresh air. And during Christmas, Ron and Ginny were both not at Hogwarts. So Harry and I had some alone time. And sometimes love leads the way to a beautiful relationship.

* * *

So maybe due to reading you can find love. Because today Harry and I have two wonderful daughters, Elizabeth and Lily. And as most story tales end, we lived happily ever after.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review. Any constructive criticism is welcome! Well I don't have much to say besides, read! Reading can help you realize a lot of things. Anyways, thanks again for reading! Have a good day! Be yourself!

-Elephant66


End file.
